Love
by KissTheRainbow
Summary: Brennan comforts Shalimar


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Full stop.**

**A/N**: I would like to thanks **mxangel.** I can never thank her/you enough for editing my stories.

"Damnit, Adam. If Shalimar's going to die, she's going to die in my arms where she belongs," Brennan ground out, his grip unconsciously tightening around the sleeping woman in his arms.

He felt her move slightly and she whimpered, Brennan turned his full attention on her, shifting in the bed and smoothing his hand through the golden curls of his lover's hair.

Brennan looked at his life in his arms, her face was pale and her breath was shallow. She would gasp for breath now and then.

Brennan sighed and kissed Shalimar on her forehead gently so he would not scare her. He looked up to his 'father', looking into his eyes and he begged Adam to help Shalimar.

Taking in a deep breath, Adam rubbed his eyes and bowed his head so Brennan would not see the worry in his eyes.

"I will try."

"Adam," Brennan voice cracked as he continued, "I want you to do more than try, please."

Adam just nodded his head before leaving the room. Adam couldn't turn around; he couldn't even look at his 'daughter' that was lying, maybe dying in his 'son's' arms. It hurt too much.

Brennan tried to relax but he couldn't. Not like this, not with his lover on his chest wrapped in his arms. He began to relax when he listened carefully for her heartbeat. The sound and the feel of her strong heart had lulled him, he found himself falling into welcomed darkness.

He woke hours later from much needed sleep for he had stayed up many nights to comfort Shalimar. He stretched carefully and sat up against the bed frame with a pillow rested on his back to make himself more comfortable.

He listened for Shalimar's heart beat and sighed in relief when he heard the steady beat. He ran a hand over her cheek and she opened her eyes slightly, showing all signs of being drugged.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Brennan kissed Shalimar and held his lips on her forehead.

"Hey. Why are we in the lab?" Shalimar glanced around the lab, in panic she lifted her hand to her nose and felt something out of place.

She sat up and started pulling off all the tubes that were attached to her body.

Brennan hands stopped her and he forcefully but gently pushed her back down.

"Brennan?" questioned Shalimar. "Brennan, why am I on oxygen? I can breathe perfectly well on my own."

Brennan got a deep breath, feral are so stubborn sometime.

"No, you can't." was Brennan rely.

"I can't? Why?" Shalimar wasn't going to be weak right now. She was always the strong one; no way was she going to be weak not now. She could breathe perfectly fine or as least she thought so.

"You don't know?" Brennan frowned, but tried to hide his reaction from Shalimar. The younger woman needed to rest, not become stressed.

"No. No I don't" wailed Shalimar as she tried to tear the oxygen supply off but her lover stopped her.

When he was sure Shalimar had calmed down, Brennan tried letting go of her but Shalimar wasn't having any of it as she held on to her friend.

"What is happin..." before Shalimar can finish her sentence, she went into a coughing fit and Brennan could only sit and wait.

"Brennan?" her voice was depressed and tears was forming in her eyes.

"It's ok!" Brennan smiled at the woman, "it is nothing very serious, you just got pneumonia."

"Oh! That's ok then." The sarcastic tone of her voice was dropped as quickly as she'd adopted it. "But I just have a cold, that's all."

"Yeah, you did. But your immune system's weak, you couldn't fight it off, and it settled on your chest. You've been unconscious for a couple of days, and very dopey for a few more. That's due to the antibiotics Adam giving you. They're reacting with your other tablets. Should only be a few more days."

"How is Adam?"

"He is trying to find a quicker cure. But he isn't having much luck, I am sorry Babe."

"Can I go now?" She swung her legs off the bed but she didn't get very far before Brennan grabbed her and carry her back to the lab bed.

"No. We have got to make sure that your lungs are fine. Now go to sleep."

"Brennan! I just woke up!" Shalimar wasn't going to sleep, she was afraid. Afraid of losing Brennan.

As if Brennan sensed her worries, he smiled at her and whispered, "Just go to sleep, I will be here. I am not leaving."

"You sure?" a childlike voice ask. Brennan just nodded.

He watched her falling asleep once again. He watched her smiling now and then. He watched her fighting away the nightmares and welcomes the good dreams. He loved watching her sleep. It made him calm. He loved the way she looked much younger, more innocent, and less corrupt by the evil of the world. He was grateful for sleep as it seemed to make Shalimar's pain fade and the worry lines from her forehead disappeared.

Brennan looked fondly at his lover. He would stay with her. He would always stay with her, no matter what. He would go moon dancing with her, have a candlelit supper under the stars, on every tree he saw he would crave their names together as they fit perfectly, he would leave secret love notes in her pockets when going out on missions. He smiled as he remembered fondly of the games that he made up and Shalimar would be happy playing with him such as seeing how long can they kiss for, shower all day and night...together. He remembers his favorite, blindfolding each other and giving sexy massages.

As he watched her sleep, he planned their future. He knew they would get through all the ups and the downs because together...they could do anything.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
